


Confessions

by cupcakeinthetardis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeinthetardis/pseuds/cupcakeinthetardis
Summary: What if Ed’s meeting with Isabella had gone differently?





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the lovely @artemis101
> 
> This story inspired by a desperate need to fix the mess the writers created.

Ed doesn’t believe in signs. They’re illogical, fictions people tell themselves to feel better about how out of control life can be. Ed doesn’t believe in signs, but when he sees Miss Kringle in the liquor store, he thinks maybe he should start. 

“Kristen?” He stares in shock for a moment. She looks odd. Her hair is styled differently, blonde instead of that gorgeous red, but he’d know her face anywhere. 

With a sweet smile, she corrects him, “I’m sorry. You must have me confused with someone else.”

“You look like someone I used to know,” he says, still reeling with shock. How can it be possible? Could she be one of Strange’s monsters? Why? Why bring her back? What purpose could she serve?

“Are you feeling alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” she frowns, brow wrinkling with concern. 

“I’m fine, just a little shook up. And there’s no such thing as ghosts,” he replies. 

“I’m Isabella, what’s your name?” she holds out her hand for him to shake.

“Edward, Edward Nygma,” he shakes her hand with a frown.

“Pleased to meet you,” she smiles, “so what are you drinking today?”

“Wine,” he shakes himself out of it, suddenly remembering what he was doing, “I’m having dinner with a friend.” 

“That’s always nice, who’s your friend?”

“Oswald,” he smiles, “Oswald Cobblepot.”

“The mayor?” 

“Yes, he’s a good friend of mine”

“You must be pretty important,” she smiles, “he’s lucky to have a friend like you”

“I’m the lucky one, really. He’s helped me through a lot. He told me he had something important to tell me at dinner,” he frowns lost in thought, “I wonder what it could be?”

What did Oswald have to tell him? He’d been acting rather off all day. It’s not like him to forget his words, could he be hiding something? Then why would he tell him now? That doesn’t make sense. It can’t be bad, Oswald looked...happy, actually. Happier than Ed’s seen him in a while. He’s really taking to his new job as mayor. 

Ed smiles, remembering the way Oswald looked at him after he’d won the election. Like he’d never really seen him before. The soft, disbelieving way he said love when he solved Ed’s riddle. Of course the people loved him, why shouldn’t they? Oswald is wonderful, and he truly loves the city. There’s no better candidate for mayor.

Wait. Love! Could that be what this is about? Could Oswald have feelings for him? 

“Well, you mustn’t be late! It won’t do to keep a friend waiting. And you won’t find out standing here.”

“Y-yeah, better not. Nice meeting you!” Ed hurriedly paid for the wine and headed out the door.

Oswald can’t have feelings for me, he decides. He would’ve noticed! How could he not notice something that important? We’re friends! We live together! Work together! I see him every day! Oh, Ed pauses. 

Do I have feelings for him? Ed stops in his tracks to consider Oswald. He is rather handsome, and if Ed’s being honest with himself, he has admired him for some time. Long before he found him in the woods. Even in that first meeting at the GCPD, he’d immediately been drawn to him. Oswald radiates power and charisma from every pore. The way he waltzed into the GCPD like he owned the place, like he didn’t care at all that he was supposed to be dead.

And then, in the woods, he looked like a wounded bird. A poor little bird in need of care. His mother’s death, he’d seen Oswald through it hadn’t he? Even that idiot Jim Gordon had thought he was talking to Miss Kringle when he’d been on the phone with Oz. But, love? Sure they’d formed a wonderful friendship, but he’d never even considered another man that way…

_Ah but that’s not true is it._ His over dramatic alter ego decides to cut in. 

**Shut up, that was nothing. A mistake. He was just a distraction. A curiosity is all. I never really felt anything for him.**

_That’s not what you thought when you had his tongue down your throat. I remember a lot of “uhhh’s” and “please more!”_

**Mind your business. Besides, Oswald is different.**

_You ARE my business. My body too, remember? I don’t even see why we’re standing here debating this, Eddie. You want him and so do I. Oh think of how magical it would be! We can accomplish so much together! Real partners in crime. Unlike that goody goody Miss Kringle you had before. She could never accept us like Ozzie does. Never UNDERSTAND us. _

__

__

_You just said so yourself. He’s different. Remember how much fun we had together with Mr. Leonard? How pretty Oswald looked with blood dripping down his face? The barely concealed RAGE, the malice in his eyes when he’s plotting revenge. The schemes he comes up with. That murderous penguin was made for us, Eddie. Don’t deny it. You know you can’t lie to me._

**We don’t even know that’s what Oswald wants to tell us. For all we know it’s about work. Important business to discuss.**

_Oh it’s very important business indeed. I wanna hear that little birdy SING._

Ed blushed at the graphic images his alter ego had created. Maybe we should just get home, he thinks to himself finally beginning to walk again.

As he walks through the door he’s greeted with darkness. Nothing but the soft flicker of candles. The air smells heavenly, Olga’s really outdone herself, he thinks. When he reaches the dining room he stops dead. Oswald has never looked so…

_Beautiful_, his alter ego helpfully supplies. 

Oswald hasn’t noticed him yet, he’s busy nervously rearranging the cutlery on the table, muttering to himself. 

Practicing? Ed wonders.

“Hello, Oswald. I brought your favorite.” He smiles, holding up the expensive wine.

“Ed! I was starting to worry,” Oswald’s face lights up, mouth curling into a soft smile. The candles make his already bright eyes look almost inhuman.

Ed’s worries start to fade as he slips into his usual seat and Oswald summons Olga to bring their dinner. 

“Ed, there comes a time in every man's life when he must make a choice. To be brave and go after what he wants or to be a coward, and never know what could’ve been. I am not a coward, Edward Nygma.”

Ed watched, intrigued by Oswald’s speech. He could tell he was shaking, stumbling over his words a bit. He was having trouble looking in Ed’s eyes and even...is he blushing? 

_Well isn’t that a pretty sight?_

“I’ve been trying to tell you all day. I must confess I don’t have much experience with this sort of thing. It frightens me a little. But, my mother always told me ‘Life only gives you one true love, Oswald. When you find it, you must run to it.’ What I’m trying to say is, I love you, Ed.” He finishes his speech, finally looking up at Ed nervously.

**Well, that was-**

_Certainly something. He must’ve worked hard on that._

**...**

_Say something back you idiot!_

**...**

_Any time now._

Oswald begins to look panicked, fear and disappointment shining in his eyes, he starts to ramble, “if you don’t feel the same, that’s okay! I mean of course we can still be friends if-”

_Do something you moron!_

“I’m needed to live but you can never hold me  
I can be shattered in an instant  
Taken, without consent  
But given, I’m the most precious gift of all  
What am I?”

“A heart!” Oswald smiles, looking up at Ed with a sigh of relief.

Ed was out of his chair in an instant, gently caressing Oswald’s face before their lips met. 

_He tastes even better than I imagined._

**For once, I agree.**

Oswald wrapped his hands in Ed’s hair, deepening their kiss with a moan.

Ed gasped, nipping at his lips teasingly. 

They pressed their foreheads together as they broke apart, gasping for air.

“What does this mean for us now?” Oswald asked, blue eyes meeting brown.

“I think it means we’re real partners in crime now.” Ed grinned, laughing at his own stupid pun.

Oswald stared at him in disbelief before shaking his head. “What have I gotten myself into?”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! :D
> 
> Come yell about Gotham with me on tumblr @consultingcupcake.


End file.
